


I Love You

by smolrussian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Humour, Love, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolrussian/pseuds/smolrussian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred finally tells Ivan how he feels...and messes up horribly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

He’d been working up the courage to say it for weeks. Now, cuddling under the blankets and wrapped up in his lover’s arms, Alfred shifted to look Ivan in the eyes.

“H-hey, um, Vanya...” _Damn, I sound so nervous! Come on, Al, you gotta be smooth._

“Yes? What is it, dorogoy?” Ivan answered, gently running his fingers through Alfred’s hair.

“Vanya, ya tebya yblyu,” he whispered, hoping he hadn’t sabotaged the relationship.

Ivan froze, arms stiffening around Alfred.

“You—you what?” Shit—he’d said it too soon. _I knew he wasn’t ready! He doesn’t love me back..._

“I’m sorry, babe!” Alfred scrambled. “Just forget I said any—“

Ivan pulled away, hurt in his eyes. “I can’t believe this! I trusted you, I think I love you even, and you—you want to kill me?”

Now it was Alfred’s turn to freeze.

“W-what? No, what the fuck? I _love_ you, Vanya, that’s what I said! I even learned it in Russian for you!”

Both slowly looked up at each other.

“Ya tebya _lyublyu_ , Fedya, not _yblyu_.” Ivan sighed in relief and kissed the top of Alfred’s head. Alfred laughed shakily, cuddling up to Ivan again.

“God, that really scared me for a minute. So—we...we’re good? You—love me too?” His eyes were hopeful.

“Yes, Fedya. Ya tebya _lyublyu_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at writing things phonetically, so here are the Cyrillic translations (source--I'm Russian)  
> I love you - я тебя люблю   
> I will kill you - я тебя убью  
> If you listen to them aloud, it's so similar and then this fic happened.  
> I also chose not to put tebya at the end like I see many fics do, because the last word in the sentence is the one with the most emphasis in Russian--Alfie is emphasizing that he loves/wants to kill Ivan.


End file.
